Trust Fund Trash
by caniscanemedit-bully
Summary: Jimmy x Gord one shot.


**A/N: For whatever reason you'd like to think (headcanons intended), Jimmy has basically beat up all the preps near midnight at the beach. Well, all except one who turns up a bit later.**

"I dare you to face me again, you trust fund trash!" Jimmy waved a fist at the beaten preps who scurried away like pathetic little mice.

"Done and done."

"Not quite yet, _pauper_."

Had he missed one? It seemed as so, because a recognisable face in a very recognisable blue-diamond vest strode over to Jimmy, a challenging expression written all over his face. Jimmy folded his arms, raising his eyebrow in question.

"You want to end up like them?" Jimmy nodded his head to where the rest of the preppies has just disappeared.

"You make me laugh, James. Regardless of what you do to others, you're just a peasant to me."

He swept his smart, brown fridge a little, as if he was fixing it. As if he was done already.

"I'll show you, rich waste of space!" Jimmy threw a powerful punch at Gord, causing him to stumble tremendously and almost collapse on to his bottom.

Gord wiped a small dribble of blood oozing from his nose. "Workplace scum!" Another punch was thrown, this time by the agitated preppy, landing on Jimmy's left cheek. He clutched his face, already feeling a bruise begin to form.

"I saw you flirting with Pinky, maybe Derby should hear of this?!"

"Not if you're dead, poor boy!"

Jimmy punched Gord in the chest, causing him to gasp for breath. He then spun, executing a perfect kick. He wouldn't admit it – especially to an arrogant rich boy – but the hobo behind the wrecked school bus did teach him a few tricks.

While Gord lay dazed on the ground, Jimmy leant over him, sending numerous punches into his face. Gord's eye had begun to darken, and his face was etched with bruises and blood.

The preppy had clearly begun to weaken, as he attempted vague punches at Jimmy's chest – which had little effect. Each punch made him feel fainter and fainter.

"I… I won't get bested by a p… poor boy…" he shoved Jimmy off with all the strength he could muster, only just about succeeding.

Gord snatched the corners of Jimmy's school vest, shoving him against the brick wall. A breath Jimmy hadn't realised he had been holding was knocked out of his lungs, escaping his lips in a pathetic gasp… or maybe a whimper.

"Foolish little _pauper_ ," Gord hissed, breath skimming Jimmy's face. "Foolish to think you could beat _me_."

"Says the one who's _bleeding_ ," Jimmy traced his thumb slightly along the droplet of blood coming from Gord's lips. Gord gasped slightly, snatching Jimmy's wrist before he could continue.

"I'll beat you, like I did to all your other little trust fund weaklings."

They were now whispering, faces closer than anticipated.

"I shouldn't think so…"

Jimmy was about to open his mouth to retort, but Gord's lips crashing into his prevented him from doing so. Gord now had his fist clenched to the collar of Jimmy's vest, tugging him in like this was maybe something he wanted. Jimmy engaged in the kiss, his heart rate drastically increasing with the realisation that he was now kissing someone he despised.

The first thing he'd noticed was the taste of blood from Gord's lips, before anything else. He almost liked it, if anything, but all these thoughts were set aside when Jimmy had realised that this kiss was better than any he'd ever had before.

"Gord…" Jimmy ghosted his lips. "What just happened?"

Gord looked… _embarrassed_. He was about to step back, away from this, away from this situation. To pretend it had never happened and just get the fight over and done with.

Jimmy noticed Gord beginning to step back.

He snatched the collar of Gord's Aquaberry vest, tugging him much closer. "I'm not finished with you, rich boy."

The once angered Gord now looked so… cowardly. It was a shock to Jimmy, although the preppies weren't significantly tough – like the jocks or Russell.

Gord was expecting a punch, a kick, anything like that. Not for Jimmy to kiss him back even more passionately than he had done previously.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Gord, noticing that his heart rate had soared and that he was… _shaking_.

It was only very slightly, but Jimmy had noticed it all the same.

Jimmy's hands explored Gord's back, and his lips explored the preppy's lips. It was all so wrong… but they would both be lying if they said they didn't like it.

Jimmy's lips moved to Gord's ear. "I'll get you next time, trust fund scum."

Gord planted a kiss on Jimmy's lips once more.

"I doubt it."

 **Thanks for getting this far I suppose cx I just remember making out with Gord and then I would come back to beat up him and all the preppies for da music. Leave a review or whatever, I do read them all c:**


End file.
